Hard To Keep
by WickedSong
Summary: "That plan was a good one, in Sam's mind until he and Mercedes feel the cold sting of a slushie." Samcedes oneshot... because this couple are awesomely cute!


**Hard To Keep**

**Written by WickedSong**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee, otherwise you could expect a season three full of Samcedes :D**

* * *

><p>They're walking down the halls of school but only talking, not holding hands, or kissing by the lockers, not giving any indication that there could be anything but a friendship and a connection through Glee Club. There is no outward evidence that they are two people who spent the summer in a relationship, learning about one another, going on dates with one another (of course they weren't hugely extravagant as his family's situation hasn't improved too much but they were enough) and falling for one another.<p>

Nope, to everyone else they are two friends, nothing more. And they are both more than alright with that situation. It's easier to build a relationship when it's only the two in it and with their fellow Glee Clubbers around that wouldn't have been the case.

They're going to reveal that they are a couple soon enough of course but for now they both want to enjoy the first day of the new school year with their new relationship, still a secret before it's out in the open and analysed and dissected thoroughly by others.

That plan was a good one, in Sam's mind until he and Mercedes feel the cold sting of a slushie. It's a social norm at the school and coming twelfth place in Nationals hasn't helped their group gain any sort of respect at all. In fact everyone overlooks the fact they performed on a stage in _New York _and, even they overlook this sometimes, came a very respectable place for their first time.

He would normally just take the slushie, walk it off and not care but he cares now that Mercedes is beside him and she has to deal with it too. It's Azimio who's the one throwing the slushie this time. He doesn't know why he gets so annoyed. It's not his first time being in this situation and he knows that she has been in it too. But it's different now, isn't it? Mercedes is now his _girlfriend_. That means that if anyone messes with her, they mess with him.

"Hey!" Sam shouts at Azimio, who only laughs a little more, along with the football team members beside him.

Azimio doesn't listen, only says, "That's for you, losers!" But before he can walk any further down the corridor, Sam's got him against the locker, feeling pretty damn angry, the coldness of the drink not slowing down his reaction this time. Azimio tries to break free from the grip but Sam has muscles and he's using them here. He shouldn't be so angry about a slushie but they had been working for so long and to have all that brought down by a cold drink to the face is the most irritating thing in the world.

_Mercedes _had been working so long for that moment.

"Woah, what're you doin', lady lips?" It's the taunt again but from behind him Sam can feel someone - most probably Mercedes - pulling him away and he lets her, Azimio running off when free.

"You shouldn't have done that!" she quickly scolds, as students who were watching the brief fight begin to walk again and they begin to walk again, towards the bathrooms in order to get some of the slushie off of their clothes and hair. "No one gets that annoyed over a _slushie_. What if someone gets suspicious?" She places her hands on her hips as they come to the bathrooms, both stopping outside of their respective one.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just... it's annoying, alright? Especially when they do it to you."

"Boy, as much as I love you thinking you need to protect me," she starts, with a tone of light teasing in her voice, as she looks around and quickly takes his hand while nobody can see them, "I can take care of myself. A slushie facial is just one of those things."

Sam hates that it's become 'one of those things' but what can he do about it?

"This is going to be harder to keep secret than we thought, huh?" he asks.

She nods. "I guess. But we'll tell people soon. When _we_ feel like it." She grins, that smile which makes everything just seem ten times better all the time and he feels much better.

Sam looks around and seeing that nobody is coming takes his chance and quickly kisses her, feeling her smile becoming wider but they both pull away quickly, at the sound of footsteps.

Then they both walk into the bathrooms, being, to the people around them, just friends and nothing more than people who find a common interest in Glee.

And they both know that they like it that way, even if the secret is hard to keep.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just hate it when you get an idea and it won't leave you alone and you just don't feel like you write it well? Well that has been my experience with this little thing for the last week but finally I have finished it and while I believe it is one of my worst works I decided to post it because Samcedes is now one of my new favourite pairings ever.<strong>

**Please review if you enjoyed,**

**WickedSong x (just spreading the Samcedes love ;))**


End file.
